The Secret Life of Katniss Everdeen
by I.am.forever.in.love
Summary: Katniss's life was perfect. She had the best friends ever, a sweet boyfriend Peeta, and a cool enemy in Panem High School. What happens when Cato gets her knocked up? Co-writer Little-Things-Me, twist on The Secret Life of The American Teenager
1. Chapter 1: It's Just The Begining!

Katniss P.O.V

"Katniss, what's your next class?" My friend, Madge Undersee asks, as I walk down the hall to my locker, which is also next to hers.

"I don't know," I said, as I open my locker. I reach around for my crumpled up schedule, and look at Monday's section. I curse as I see my most dreaded subject- calculus.

"It's calculus isn't it?" Madge asked. Everyone knew calculus was my most hardest subject, and I smile sheepishly at her. "I knew it. I have History of Panem. You know, I don't even know why we have to learn about Panem. It's just a waste of time. All I know is that Panem is the only country in North America. Stupid Capitol."

I went to Panem High School, and am in my sophomore year along with my friends, Madge, Annie Odair, and Delly Cartwright. I'm also currently dating Peeta Mellark, my boyfriend for a while now.

"I've gotta go now. You know how old Mrs. Parsh is," I said, slamming my locker shut.

"Okay, see you later," Madge said, skipping away to her next class.

I rolled my eyes, playfully and started walking to my first class when Glimmer Jayard stopped in front of me. Great, all I needed was my biggest enemy to block my way from class.

"What do you want, wannabe fashion star?" I asked, placing my hands on my hip.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Glimmer asked, smirking.

"Just get on with what you want to say. Spit it out."

Glimmer rolled her eyes, and I felt like choking her right them, because the way her eyes rolled around, made me think of Chuckie, the creepy doll.

"Whatever," she said. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you finished the lab for chemistry?" She didn't wait fo ran answer. She thrust her blank lab report at me, and said, "Do it for me. Thanks, Kat." Her voice so such a sickly sweet tone, that I wanted to kick her so hard that she screamed and all the glasses shattered to pieces.

"Hey I'm not doing your report for you!" I said. We were lab partners for Chemistry class, but I wasn't about to let her boss me around.

Glimmer turned around, and said, "Remember what Mr. Wesley said. He said, help out your partners, or else you get a deduction in grades."

Mr. Wesley was our Chemistry teacher. I had a feeling he was always going to side with Glimmer. She could be... let's say pretty persuasive.

"Fine," I said. But then an idea popped into me. Who said, I had to make it excellent? I smiled, mentally and smiled at Glimmer, with my sweetest smile ever.

Glimmer looked at me strangely, and just brushed it away. "Fourth period, remember." And with that she sashayed away.

* * *

I felt eyes boring into me, and I turned around to see my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark smiling at me. I smiled back and turned away trying to focus on Mr. Levine's, my History of Panem teacher, class. But then I felt another pair of eyes boring into me. I turned around and met a pair of icy blue eyes. Who was it? Some jock named Cato Edwards. He had spiked blonde hair, so unlike Peeta's soft locks, was muscular, and had icy blue eyes that could make anyone shiver, including me.

He stared blankly at me, and I turned away quickly. I shivered as I felt his eyes still on me, but I never looked back, until the bell rang. He wasn't looking at me anymore. I quickly walked away, leaving Peeta to chase after me.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peeta asked. "You always wait for me."

I stared at Peeta, and mumbled, "Sorry. I'm not feeling that well today."

"What? Are you sick? Are you feeling alright?" Peeta asked, the protective boyfriend mode kicking in.

I smiled, fondly at him and said, "I'm fine Peeta. I was just getting bored when Levine was droning on and on about how cool the Capitol are."

"Oh, no wonder. You've never really liked the Capitol have you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the "p."

He laughed, and kissed me fully on the lips. I smiled as he kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, when I felt a bark.

"You all have classes to do now! And you know the rule. No inappropriate behavior," the hall monitor named, Marvel Gray said.

I turned around, and glared at him. "Well maybe if you weren't barking around, you would be able to know that some people have better lives than sticking their noses up everyone's business!" I barked back.

Peeta smirked at my comment, and for a moment Marvel looked shocked, and put in his place. But that was only a moment. Before my eyes could blink, Marvel was already sneering.

"I'll have to write you up for that. Rule number... ah! Rule number seven says, you cannot insult or assault a hall monitor," Marvel said, pointing at his clipboard.

"No one cares about the damn clipboard or the damn rules!" I shout, and tear the clipboard away from Marvel, and drop it to the floor.

Marvel's jaws drop open, and I smile sweetly before walking away with Peeta trailing behind me.

"Did you really just do that?" Peeta asked, his hand intertwining with my hand.

I smile and nodded, and then I lean forward and kiss him. We stand there for a moment, savoring the passionate and fiery kiss, when the late bell rings. I curse and smile seductively at him.

"I'll see you later," I said, blowing kisses.

Peeta smiles, and waves a "bye" before he heads to the opposite direction.

I smile to myself. I headed to my class, and all the while I was thinking, "My life was perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Camp Hogwarts and I co-wrote this so go and PM her and thank her! Review please, guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Katniss P.O.V

I burst into the Chemistry classroom, and stopped suddenly when I saw everyone's head snap towards me. I glared at anyone who looked at me, and they quickly turned away.

"Ms. Everdeen. How nice of you to join us, finally," Mr. Wesley said, his bald head, shinier than ever. "Care to tell the class and I, where you have been?"

"I was just late," I replied, lamely. I quickly to came up with a lie and added, "My locker wasn't cooperating with me."

"Oh," Mr. Wesley said. "Should I call the janitor to fix it?"

I bit my lip from my big mouth from cursing at him and I said slowly, "Mo, the locker is jam-free now."

Mr. Wesley frowned, knowing he couldn't do anything because I always had good excuses to cover me up. "Sit down, Everdeen."

I shrugged and sat in my assigned seat next to Glimmer.

"Well?" Glimmer whispered.

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"The lab report?" She said, with a look that said, 'Are you that retarded or are you just like that?'

I made an 'Ohhhhhhhh!' face and nodded, smiling secretly. I took out the neat paper and handed it to Glimmer, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Glimmer asked, disdainfully.

"Nothing, just thinking of when school is over," I said, shrugging.

Glimmer looked at me, suspiciously but I kept my act well up.

"I will be collecting lab reports now," Mr. Wesley said, a red Sharpie in his hand.

Glimmer smiled, proudly as Mr. Wesley reached their table and handed her lab report. As Katniss and the rest of the class watched Mr. Wesley silently read the report, Mr. Wesley's eyes widened, and his face became a dark shade of crimson. Glimmer bit her lip and wondered what could possibly have gone wrong. She shot Katniss a glare, blaming her.

"Glimmer, do you have any idea what this is?" Mr. Wesley asked. "I told you to write about the body systems of toads, not the private body part of a man!"

That was it for the whole class. Everyone burst out laughing. Glimmer stiffened, and snatched the paper away and read it. He was right. Glimmer turned a deep shade of red and looked at Katniss who was laughing the hardest.

"You! You did this!" Glimmer cried, pointing an accusing finger at Katniss.

"Me? Why would I do you lab report for you?" Katniss asked, innocently.

"Mr. Wesley, she did this. She wrote the lab report for me! I swear!" Glimmer cried.

"This is out of my hands, Glimmer. I am disappointed at you. You know very well to do you r reports and you are my star student. Today, you have proved me wrong," Mr. Wesley said, shaking his head, disdainfully. And with that, with three long strokes of the red Sharpie, there was a big fat F, covering the entire paper.

* * *

Glimmer P.O.V

"How could she?" I cried, explaining the situation to my friend, Violet Winters. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted the filthy slum!"

"Don't worry, Glim. We'll get her back. But how?" Violet asked.

I was fuming and all I wanted to do was get my hands around Katniss's throat and choke her, until she pleaded to me and begged me that she would so whatever I asked her to do. Or better, she could die.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry," Violet said.

Oh I'd think of something, alright.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

"And then Wesley put a big fat F on her report," I said, trying control my laughter that was threatening to explode.

My friends laughed out loud and all the other tables turned and looked at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care nor did my friends care. We were having fun.

"Really? That actually happened?" Gale Hawthorne, one of my best friends asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Madge leaned against Gale and said, "What was her reaction like?"

Yeah, Madge and Gale were dating. They've been dating for a while now, and they were going "real steady," according to Madge, anyways.

"She turned red, and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out any moment. It was hilarious," I said, breaking down into another round of laughing. And of course, with my "high-pitched laughter" according to Gale, everyone broke down into another round of laughter too.

* * *

Cato P.O.V

I never really understood why I never noticed her before. She was beautiful. She had blazing gray eyes and the perfect trademark hairstyle. A simple loose braid. She was olive-skinned and she had perfect curves. Her body was well toned, that could drive any guy crazy. Too bad the, freaking nerd Peeta Mellark was her boyfriend.

"Hey Cato?" The voice of my girlfriend, Glimmer said.

I looked up, and smiled weakly at Glimmer. "Hey Glimmer," I said. I tilted her head so I could kiss her. When we broke apart Glimmer smiled at me.

"You'll never guess what Katniss did to me!" Glimmer said, narrowing her eyes at the girl I thought was good-looking.

"Katniss who?" I asked, confused.

"Katniss Everdeen. You see the girl over there? Yeah? That's her," Glimmer said, pointing at the girl with the blazing gray eyes.

"Yeah, that's her?" I asked, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Yeah," Glimmer said. I zoned out as she explained something about Katniss. "Isn't she a slum?"

"Yeah, she is," I said, absently. I had no clue what she was talking about, but I played along anyways.

"Anyways, I don't know how to get back at her," Glimmer said, rubbing her lower lip with her index finger.

"Hmm... you'll think about it later, I guess," Cato said, shrugging.

Glimmer tilted her head and looked at him suspiciously. But she shrugged, and went over to the lunch line to get a Subway sandwich. But then she stopped mid-way and turned around, "Do you want any?"

"Hmm? Sure yeah," Cato said, absently again.

Glimmer looked at him strangely, but brushed it away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like this chapter? If so, review or add me as your favorite author/favorite story/follow me/ follow story. But I would appreciate it, if you reviewed. So review, review, review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy?

**Chapter Three**  
Peeta P.O.V.

Katniss had been acting strange all day. When I asked her what was wrong, she only brushed it away, and said it was nothing. I didn't want to pressure her too much so I didn't say anything.

After school finished, I ran up to Katniss, who smiled at me, and gave me a peck kn the cheek.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Pete's Pizzeria tonight?" I asked. "You know, just to catch up."

"Sure," Katniss said. "Are you going to pick me up?"

"Yeah. What time do you want to be picked up?" I ask.

"How about at seven?"

"Okay, I'll pick you at seven sharp."

"No Annie or Madge right?" She asks.

"Nope," I say, popping the "p."

"Yeah, well see you later," she says, before walking away.

Something was on her mind. I didn't know what, but I would try to find out.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

I sighed, relieved that I was away from him for a moment. I didn't know why I was so desperate to get away from Peeta, but I just needed quality time alone. Anyways, as I walked I heard a quiet whimpering. I looked around, afraid of what I was going to find. And there she was. A little puppy.

I was tough, but the poor little one melted my heart. She was just so cute, and she looked so scared. I wondered if she was lost or was she just abandoned? I walked up to her, and smiled at her.

She backed away, and whimpered. I could feel my heart melting, and I reassured her saying, "It's alright, I won't do anything. I just want to see if you're okay," in a sweet voice.

I was guessing she was a cocker spaniel. She was white with a large patch of brown on her left eye. She was the most adorable little puppy I have ever seen. That's a lie, because the one thing that will melt me, are puppies.

She cautiously took a step towards me, and I smiled down at her. When I think, she trusted me, I scooped her up gently and walked down the street to my house.

When I walked in, I was greeted with the aroma of chicken pot pie, and a bouncing Primrose Everdeen.

"Oh my god! Katniss! Is that a puppy?" Prim whispered.

"Yeah," I say. "I think she's lost or she's abandoned. What do you think? You're better in animals that me."

"I don't know," Prim said, after examining the cocker spaniel. "She doesn't have a collar. We should make posters in case."

"Okay, but we have to tell mom and dad," I said.

"Leave it to me," Prim said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Prim P.O.V.

"Mom? Katniss is home!" I said, running into the kitchen.

"Is she now? Tell her that lunch is almost ready," Paula Everdeen says.

"And I have something else to tell you," I said, nervously.

My mom stopped, stirring the pot, and turned to me, concerned. "What's wrong Prim, dear?"

"Nothing bad. It's just that Katniss found this adorable puppy, and I think she's lost or abandoned."

Mom sighed, and closed her eyes. "Prim, I don't know. I know that you want this puppy to stay with us, but I don't know."

"But mom, what if she's sick?"

"Exactly, my point. What if she has rabies? She could have some kind of disease."

"Mom. please can we have her? If she already has a owner, then we can put up posters, but if she doesn't please can we keep her?"

"Prim, we have to discuss this as a family. Later, when your father comes home," mom said.

"Okay," I mumbled, sadly.

"Sorry, Prim," mom said, smiling sympathetically. "But she can stay today, since we haven't discussed this yet."

I smiled back, weakly and walked away.

* * *

Mrs. Everdeen's P.O.V.

I felt guilty, as I looked at my daughter's distraught reaction. I wanted to take it back, and say yes, but I knew that wasn't possible. My husband, Jeremy wouldn't like the idea of me deciding without him being involoved anyway.

I sighed, and stirred the lamb stew I was making.

"Mom?" The voice of my oldest daughter said.

"Yes, Katniss? How was school?" I ask.

"Good. Why didn't you allow it? Prim is crying in her room," Katniss said, flatly.

"She is?" I felt extremely guilty.

"Yeah."

"I think I should talk to her," I said, wiping my hand with the kitchen towel.

"No, I don't think she wants to talk about it now," Katniss said, before walking out.

I sighed, again, feeling as if my daughters didn't love me anymore. It was truly sad.

I had to talk to Jeremy. At least, I hope he would say yes.

* * *

Cato P.O.V.

All I could think of the whole day was the girl. Katniss. Her olive skin. Her gray eyes. She was perfect. I knew it was wrong to think such things, since I had a girlfriend, but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. So perfect.

"Cato!" Glimmer called, as she walked into my room.

"What?" I asked.

"Your parents aren't going to be home tonight. We're all alone," she said, seductively.

I smiled at her, and she sat on my lap, kissing me full on the lips. My arms wrapped around her waist, and she pushed me down.

And before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling her shirt off.

We made love, sure but I was imagining Katniss was the one I was making love to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, that it took a while to update. Well here's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy. Review please. MAKE SURE YOU GO AND THANK CAMP HOGWARTS **


	4. Chapter 4:No Show

^Katniss P.O.V.^

* * *

I waited for Peeta to come and pick me up. It was almost seven, and he usually came early. I tapped my foot, and fingered the soft fabric of my shirt. What the fuck was taking him so long?

And then there was a vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. I snatched my phone out, and stared at the words.

**hey katniss, sorry i can't come 2 pick u up 2nite. mom is yelling at me to do a shift for my the bakery 2day. can u come over?**

I could feel anger boiling inside of me. He told me he would be here tonight, but why was I getting so worked up about this? He couldn't come, big deal! His mom was a bitch, so again why was I getting worked up? I tired to control the boiling inside of me, and I slowly typed the words out.

**ok i get it why you can't come. i can't come over. i'm not feeling too well.**

When I was satisfied, I hit the send button and waited until my phone said the message was delivered successfully. I sighed and hit a couple of buttons before I hit Madge's name. There was one ring before there was that chirpy voice of hers.

"Yello?" She said. She said, "yello," whenever she was excited.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, accusingly.

"Well thanks for the nice hello. Guess what?" Madge asked. I knew she was about to burst any second now.

"Tell me. I have no time for guesses," I said.

"Just guess!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on..."

"Just tell me what the fuck this is about?"

"Fine!"

"..."

"... yello?!"

"TELL ME!" I screamed.

"FINE! Anyways... my mom's pregnant!"

"What?"

"My mom's pregnant!"

"Oh Madge, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, and we're not sure if it's a boy or girl but she's only two months pregnant so yeah."

"Gosh, can't wait for another Madge," I say, sarcastically.

"Gee... thanks..." Madge says.

"No problem," I say, happily.

"Anyways, why'd you call?"

"I don't know why, but I feel different around Peeta."

"Why?"

"Well there's this guy..."

"Shit! Katniss are you cheating on Peeta?"

"What? No! Where the fuck did you get that idea?"

"Oops... sorry."

"Okay. So, I think his names Cato or something like that. He's a jock, and I never knew him before but today in English he was staring at me, and I felt so good..."

"What do you mean? Did you feel butterflies?"

"You actually believe that silly thing that's said in stories?" I ask.

"No... but that's not the point. Do you feel like your aroused or something?" Madge asks.

"Yeah, kinda..."

"Then you're attracted to him."

"But why would I be attracted to him? I'm dating Peeta."

"Katniss, I've never really been in this kinda situation so you've gotta decide whether to have sex with-"

"Madge no! Why would I have sex with some kind of jock?!" I practically scream.

"Calm down. I'm just saying, that you probably only want to have some kind of physical relationship and Peeta hasn't done it with you has he?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So you decide whether you want to forget about this jock or do it with him."

"Why would I want to do it with him? He's probably just using me, and why would I want to have sex with this guy? I don't even know him."

"Then do it with Peeta or something. Or do nothing about it!"

I though about this for a moment, and I said, "I have t-to... think more about this."

"Okay."

"So how are you and Gale?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Madge got the hint and said, "We're doing fine. I think he wants to... you know... do it with me." Even from the other side of the phone I knew she was blushing.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, curiously.

"He's been acting all strange around me, and when we make out he tries to... you know..." Madge said. Again, I knew she was blushing.

"You're in love!" I say.

"Yeah, I am. Hold on." There was a moment of silence and the distant screams. "Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom's telling me dinner's ready. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up, and think about Cato some more until there is a vibrate in my pocket. I pluck my phone out and read the message.

**ok, see you tomorrow? love u**

I roll my eyes and the short message, and reply quickly and type:

**yeah, see you later. love you too.**

I hit SEND, and go to the dining room to eat dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry this was basically nothing, but I am really busy. So here's the chapter, and I am sorry this is short. Review please, guys. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**xoxo Elizabeth xoxo**

**xoxo Annie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

(Peeta's P.O.V.)

My arm was around Katniss, enjoying the Saturday afternoon. It was our daily routine on Saturdays to walk around the park every Saturday. She seemed a little tense. It was probably because of yesterday night.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I said, holding her hand.

She looks at me, and says, "It's fine. I have to go home now."

I was disappointed that she wanted to leave so early, but I nodded, and brought her face towards me, and locked my lips with her. I tangled my fingers into her hair, and kissed her passionately.

Katniss didn't respond too much, but at least she didn't pull away.

"I have to go now," Katniss said, smiling weakly at me. She gave me a peck on the lips and walked away.

I watch her walk away, and feel lonely as I stare at her retreating figure. I dig my hands into the jeans of my pockets, and turn around to go back to the bakery. My house.

* * *

(Katniss's P.O.V)

I don't know why, but I suddenly wasn't feeling so comfortable with Peeta. I brushed it away, because Prim was running to me, a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what?" She said, holding my hand.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Guess!" Prim insisted.

"Oh okay, little duck. Hmm... mom and dad allowed the dog to stay?" I asked, grinning.

"How did you guess?" Prim asked, dumbfounded.

"Ooh, I don't know..." I said, trailing away purposely. "Maybe mom and dad told me before they told you so you can be surprised."

Prim pouted, but quickly smiled. "But get this... we get to keep her!"

I smiled, and said, "Yes little duck, I know."

"But what should her name be?"

"I don't know. What do you think her name should be?"

"Hmm... Petal?" Prim asked, before shaking her head no.

I thought, but no good names came to me. I'm not really good with choosing names.

"Isabella? No. Chappis? No way. Ondara? Nope. Parla? Hmm... maybe... Larissa? No..." Prim continued on, with her list of names, until she shouted so loud that my hairs nearly jumped out of my skin.

* * *

(Prim's P.O.V)

I listed off the names until I found the perfect one.

"I got it!" I screamed.

Katniss jumped so high, that I swear no one else could have even scared her that bad.

"Oops... sorry," I said, sheepishly.

"It's okay, little duck," Katniss said, patting my head. "What was your idea?"

"Julia!" I said, quickly. "I mean it's such a beautiful name, and that's what the puppy's name should be. No one even came to pick her up. So we can keep her, right?"

"Yes, what a perfect name," Katniss said. I was guessing she wasn't that interested. Maybe she had other things on her mind.

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to mom and dad," I said, skipping away to the living room to cuddle with Julia.

* * *

(Cato's P.O.V.)

I didn't know why, I couldn't stop thinking about Katniss. She was so beautiful, and I wanted her. She was stubborn yet she knew how to stick up for herself. I like that kind of girls.

I wondered when I would ever get her and when her fucking boyfriend, Mellark would stay out of this. I had to do something. I needed a plan. I didn't want to be stuck with Glimmer. All she wants to do is sleep with me and kiss me.

I had to get Katniss. I just had to.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but we have school on our minds, and I finished this really quickly. Again, I apologize and if you review more then there will be a much longer chapter! So remember to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6:PARTY!

**Katniss's P.O.V.**

"Madge, come on, Peeta and Gale will be here any second!" I said, rolling my eyes. Madge always takes forever on dressing up for a party. "It's only a freaking normal party!"

"To you it is," she said, painting a porcelain-like blood lipstick on her lips.

"Madge!" I shouted, irritably snatching the lipstick away after she was finished.

"Calm down...jeez..." Madge said, shaking her head. "I just want to look nice."

"You already look nice!" I protested, annoyed.

"Like you said Katniss, it's a freaking party. Can't a girl like me just look good for her boyfriend?"

I took a deep breath and put on my nicest and sweetest smile, which was more like a grim smile, and said, "Of course, Madge. How could I forget that today is a party."

"And Gale's and my nine-monthaversary," Madge added, quietly.

I was shocked for a moment, and then I said, "Oh...jeez, Madge. I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's fine. I just hope he remembers. He hasn't said anything about it for the whole day. I just hope he says something."

"I'm sure he will," I said.

"Anyways, let's go then, right?"

I nodded slowly, following her downstairs.

...

Everyone was dirty dancing, and I felt uncomfortable. Especially when some random Blondie started, bucking her hips against Peeta's.

Peeta did move, but she grabbed his hands and pulled him somewhere in the crowd.

I felt the anger boiling inside of me, and pushed myself into the crowd, searching for him. There I saw him...he was making out with the Blondie, touching her.

"Peeta Fucking Mellark!" I screamed.

I saw Peeta jump away, and I stomped towards him and screamed, "You think you can just get away from making out with a bimbo, while you're hiding away from me?!"

"Katniss...let me ex-" Peeta started, desperately trying to catch my attention.

'What? Now you wanna just say something like, your lips accidentally touched hers?! No fuckin- way am I buying that!" I slapped him as hard as I could, and there was a huge red, stinging thing on his cheek. He held his cheek, and that Blondie marched towards me, waving her manicured finger around and cussing out on me.

"You think you can just fucking doing that to my fucking boy, bitch?" She stuck her middle finger, and I just pushed her, so she and Peeta were intertwined together.

"Fuck you, bitch," I said, coldly before turning around.

...

I was drunk, and tipsy all over.

"Hiya hottie," I slurred to a random blonde guy.

"Hi to you too, babe," he said, smirking. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on where I saw him.

"You look...familiar," I slurred out again, inching closer to him.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know..." he said, downing down a beer.

"Well in that case..." I said, placing my lips on his. "We might as well have fun..."

He tensed up, but soon relaxed and feverishly started kissing me. He groped my chest, and I was getting more turned on.

"Let's take this somewhere else," he said.

"Hey, I remember you now! You're the host of this place, right?" I asked, letting him lead me to his bedroom.

"Yeah, you sure got that right," he said, locking the door.

...

Soon, we were naked, and sweating going for like the hundredth round. We were kissing again, and then we were doing it again, harder and rougher and faster.

"Ohhhh," I moaned, as we finished.

"I could do this all night with you, and never get bored or tired," he said.

"Me too," I said, smiling sadistically. "Let's do it again, babe."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Finally, we stopped and I said, "I have to go home."

"I never got to know you're name," he said.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I said. "Maybe we can do this another time...er?"

"Cato Jonson," he said, giving me his phone number.

We kissed each other one more time, and then I left.

...

Next morning, when I woke up, I had a major headache. I ran to the bathroom and vomited so much. Then my eyes widened. Last night's memories came shooting back to me. My boyfriend cheated on me. I cheated om my boyfriend. I had sex with...what was his name? Clark...no...Calvin...Cato! Yes, Cato Jonson! Without...any pills, I relaized.

I put on my shoes and ran out of my house, to the grocery.

...

"Please don't...please don't...please don't..." I prayed. I don't wanna be pregnant! I'm to young! I'm only 15 for god's sake!"

Then I saw the bright color...and looked down into the sink...

**A.N.**

**Im so sorry it took Annie and I to take so long to update, we had school on are minds and I had to bring up my grades. Please review and follow our community, you can find it if you go to my profile page THANK YOU! **


	7. AN

A/N

Im so sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter but the reason I have been so busy is cause I have school work and I just posted a new story called Teenage Dream that I hope you guys can go and cheek out thank you


	8. Chapter 8: Preview

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Oh no...what was I thinking? We didn't even use pills! The minute I had woken up, I realized I was in big trouble. Not only did I cheat on my Glimmer. But there might be a chance that the girl I screwed last night, might get pregnant.

Abortion. That was the first thing that came into my mind, if she was pregnant. No, what was I thinking? I can't just kill the child I probably created? But then there was this little sliver of hope inside of me...well hoping that everything was fine.

I had to talk to her...what's her name again? Katniss! Right. I had to see her, before Glimmer finds out. Shit, what had I gotten myself into?

I got read fast. I was about to run out, but then I realized I didn't even know where she lived. I sucked in my breath, as I tried to think what I was going to do. I should talk to her at school. But I don't want Glimmer to get suspicious.

This was going to be difficult. And I went back in.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a preview! Elizabeth and I felt bad for not posting in a while. The rest of the chapter will be finished soon! -Annie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato's P.O.V.**

Oh no...what was I thinking? We didn't even use pills! The minute I had woken up, I realized I was in big trouble. Not only did I cheat on my Glimmer. But there might be a chance that the girl I screwed last night, might get pregnant.

Abortion. That was the first thing that came into my mind, if she was pregnant. No, what was I thinking? I can't just kill the child I probably created? But then there was this little sliver of hope inside of me...well hoping that everything was fine.

I had to talk to her...what's her name again? Katniss! Right. I had to see her, before Glimmer finds out. Shit, what had I gotten myself into?

I got ready fast. I was about to run out, but then I realized I didn't even know where she lived. I sucked in my breath, as I tried to think what I was going to do. I should talk to her at school. But I don't want Glimmer to get suspicious.

This was going to be difficult. And I went back in.

* * *

**Katniss' P.O.V**

Negative. I slid down the bathroom door, relieved. But how could I be so relieved? This was only the first day. How was I so sure that I was pregnant or not? But whatever. I'll just hope everything will be alright. I mean there is a chance everything is fine and will be forgotten, right?

Then I remembered. I still had his phone number from yesterday. I could call him. But he thought this was just a one night stand. And I did too. I didn't like him that much to call him. What had I been thinking, cheating on my boyfriend? He might be a cheating bastard, but that was not me!

I had to call Peeta. I hated him, but I had to call him. To tell him that everything was over. But how was I going to explain I had sex with someone else and that I cheated on him?

No, I couldn't do it. We had to talk. Now. I couldn't wait.

I called Peeta right away and he said, he was on his way to our secret spot at the park. When I reached there, I saw the familiar blonde, and took a deep breath, trying to act tough.

"Katniss?" Peeta mumbled, as he saw me, march over to him.

"Yeah. But I'm not here to apologize, if that's what you're here for. I did nothing wrong that night, because it was your fault. I did do something wrong, but I just need to tell you, that I had...sex with someone else..." I said, quickly, cringing at his reaction.

He remained calm, and then his expression totally changed into something the Peeta I knew, would never do. Anger. It was the first time I had seen him this angry. "What the hell, Katniss," he whispered. "I leave you for a moment, and you're already seducing another bastard?"

Anger was boiling inside of me. "Hey! Who the fuck started making out with a bimbo, huh? Fuck you Peeta Mellark! I've had it with you. I thought, we had something going on there, for a moment. I actually wondered, what the future would be like for us! But fuck you, you sick bastard! We're done! That's why I came here to tell you that. I wanted to be gentle about it, but you're too much of a two-timing cheating bastard and accusing EX- boyfriend, to be too gentle with. We're finished," I screamed, as I started heaving heavily. I felt tears threaten to sear past me, but I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater and said, "Good-bye."

"Katniss! Wait!" He cried. All the anger on his features had disappeared, and he held my arm, trying to stop me. But I tore my arm away from him, and snarled.

"Don't touch me. Don't you dare touch me! I don't have any idea where those hands have been on that sick bimbo you probably had sex with," I cried, pushing him away.

He stopped, and just stared at me, eerily. I was getting pissed of right then, so I just ran for it. Away from him. Away from the troubles I had. I thought it would be easier to run away from the problems. But that just made it worse. It was like they were a ghost, trying to pull me into their cold and dark lives, because they could never be happy like I used to be.

I bumped into Madge along the way, and I could see her crying, and I asked, "Madge? What's wrong with you?"

"Nice to hear that," Madge muttered, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. What's going on?" I said, shoving her shoulder, playfully. I heard her wince, and I knew someone must have hurt her. "Gale?" I let out a whisper.

She crumpled into the ground, chokes escaping her lips, and I dropped down to my knees, panicking. "Madge? Please be okay!"

"I'm fine! The bastard just broke up with me because we got into a fight about how he didn't remember our fucking anniversary!" She screamed. "I don't need him! I don't need him. I don't need him, hurting me. And I don't need him sucking on some slut's face, while I am in front of him!"

I was shocked. Gale broke up with Madge? But they loved each other. They did. I got up, and clenched my fists. Anyone could mess with me, but seeing my best friend like this? So hurt? So vulnerable, was not the best scene for me. "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna find him, Madge."

"No, no. Please, don't. Please?" She said, her fingers, reaching for my arm, and gripping it.

"Madge! You do not know what's happening right now! My ex-boyfriend cheats on me! I had sex with a total stranger, and I just broke it off with Peeta! But when a fucking guy cheats on my best friend, that is not okay for me. You understand?"

Madge looked shocked as ever, and she continued sobbing loudly enough, that the person I really did not want to see now, arrived. The boy with the icy eyes. What's his name?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not posting in forever. I just finished the chapter, because I felt bad for not posting in forever. So here it is. Please review, guys. Elizabeth and I would really appreciate it. -Annie


End file.
